


The Tree

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just some 13/Rose fluff.   Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Just some 13/Rose fluff. Enjoy! :=)

******

The tree branch creaked and groaned, leaves rustling. Standing at the foot of the tree, The Doctor frowned.

"Are you sure about this?" she called out.

"Sure about what?" Rose called down from her place midway up the tree.

"Climbing a tree" The Doctor insisted.

Rose paused in her climb, hooking her legs over a branch before dangling upside-down to give her wife a critical look.

"Seriously?" she asked "you're the one who wanted to go _mountain climbing_ " she pointed out.

"Yeah, but mountains don't have...bark"

Rose frowned, flipping right-side up.

"Doctor, are you scared of trees now?" she asked.

"What? Scared? No!" The Doctor objected "just...not comfortable with them" she admitted after a moment.

Laughing slightly, Rose quickly scurried down the tree trunk to land before the Time Lord.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," she said "it's just a tree"

"Are you sure about that?" The Doctor countered "remember, we've seen some weird things in our time"

"I'm _sure_ , Doctor"

The Doctor frowned, looking between Rose and the tree.

"Hmm, I'll believe that when I see" she finally stated.

Smirking, Rose just pulled her close into a one-armed hug...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
